Speed detection radar with video supplementation typically requires observation from a fixed location, in order to perform the complex calculations that are required to map the radar data to the video data. The fixed location allows inputs to be provided that do not have to be dynamically determined, but also limits the application of such speed detectors. For example, a mobile unit would not be able to be provided for handheld or patrol car applications, because such applications are not stationary, and it would be too difficult for police officers to program a unit with the required information to allow it to be used.